hayatenogotokufandomcom-20200222-history
Hayate no Gotoku! OP Single
Hayate no Gotoku! Season 1 has two opening songs. Both songs are sung by KOTOKO. The first opening song title "Hayate No Gotoku!"(Japanese Name) is produce by I've Sound and released on 23 May, 2007. The song was used from episode 1-26. The Second opening song title "Shichitenhakki Shijou Shugi!" (Japanese Name 七転八起☆至上主義！) is produce by I've Sound and release on 17 October 2007. The song was used from episode 27-52 Hayate No Gotoku! is a single by Kotoko released on May 23, 2007 in Japan by Geneon. The song ''"Hayate no Gotoku!" was the first opening theme of the anime Hayate no Gotoku! Season 1 that aired from episodes one to twenty-six and was later used as the ending theme for Hayate no Gotoku! 10th anniversary OVA Vol.A. The single peaked at 7th place on the Oricon singles charts. ;Track listing #'Hayate No Gotoku!' - 4:26 #*Lyrics: Kotoko #*Music / Arrangement: Kazuya Takase #'Nakitakattanda' - 6:50 #*Lyrics / Music: Kotoko #*Arrangement: C.G mix #'Hayate No Gotoku! -instrumental-' - 4:26 #'Nakitakattanda' -instrumental- - 6:47 Shichitenhakki Shijou Shugi! is a single by KOTOKO released on October 17, 2007 in Japan by Geneon. The song "Shichitenhakki Shijou Shugi" is the second opening theme of the anime ''Hayate no Gotoku! Season 1 that aired with episodes twenty seven up to the last episode. First-Half of the full song was used in episodes twenty seven to thirty nine while the Second-Half was used in episodes forty up to the last episode. ;Track listing # Shichitenhakki Shijou Shugi # scene # Shichitenhakki Shijou Shugi -Instrumental- # scene -Instrumental- Gallery of Opening Themes Hayate No Gotoku! Hayate no gotoku!OP1a.jpg Hayate no gotoku!OP1b.jpg Hayate no gotoku!OP1c.jpg Hayate no gotoku!OP1d.jpg Hayate no gotoku!OP1e.jpg Hayate no gotoku!OP1f.jpg Hayate no gotoku!OP1g.jpg Hayate no gotoku!OP1h.jpg Hayate no gotoku!OP1i.jpg Hayate no gotoku!OP1j.jpg Hayate no gotoku!OP1k.jpg Hayate no gotoku!OP1l.jpg Hayate no gotoku!OP1m.jpg Hayate no gotoku!OP1n.jpg Hayate no gotoku!OP1o.jpg Hayate no gotoku!OP1p.jpg Hayate no gotoku!OP1q.jpg Hayate no gotoku!OP1r.jpg Hayate no gotoku!OP1s.jpg Hayate no gotoku!OP1t.jpg Hayate no gotoku!OP1u.jpg Hayate no gotoku!OP1v.jpg Hayate no gotoku!OP1w.jpg Hayate no gotoku!OP1x.jpg Hayate no gotoku!OP1y.jpg Hayate no gotoku!OP1z.jpg Hayate no gotoku!OP1z2.jpg Hayate no gotoku!OP1z3.jpg Hayate no gotoku!OP1z5.jpg Hayate no gotoku!OP1z6.jpg Hayate no gotoku!OP1z7.jpg Hayate no gotoku!OP1z8.jpg Hayate no gotoku!OP1z9.jpg Shichitenhakki Shijou Shugi! Hayate no Gotoku OP2a.jpg Hayate no Gotoku OP2b.jpg Hayate no Gotoku OP2c.jpg Hayate no Gotoku OP2d.jpg Hayate no Gotoku OP2e.jpg Hayate no Gotoku OP2f.jpg Hayate no Gotoku OP2g.jpg Hayate no Gotoku OP2h.jpg Hayate no Gotoku OP2i.jpg Hayate no Gotoku OP2j.jpg Hayate no Gotoku OP2k.jpg Hayate no Gotoku OP2l.jpg Hayate no Gotoku OP2m.jpg Hayate no Gotoku OP2n.jpg Hayate no Gotoku OP2o.jpg Hayate no Gotoku OP2p.jpg Hayate no Gotoku OP2q.jpg Hayate no Gotoku OP2r.jpg Hayate no Gotoku OP2s.jpg Hayate no Gotoku OP2t.jpg Hayate no Gotoku OP2u.jpg Hayate no Gotoku OP2w.jpg Hayate no Gotoku OP2z1.jpg Hayate no Gotoku OP2z2.jpg Hayate no Gotoku OP2z3.jpg Hayate no Gotoku OP2z4.jpg Hayate no Gotoku OP2z5.jpg Hayate no Gotoku OP2z6.jpg Hayate no Gotoku OP2z7.jpg Hayate no Gotoku OP2z8.jpg Hayate no Gotoku OP2z9.jpg Hayate no Gotoku OP2z10.jpg Hayate no Gotoku OP2z11.jpg Hayate no Gotoku OP2z12.jpg Gallery of Opening Themes Music Video Hayate No Gotoku! - KOTOKO hayate-op-mv0043.jpeg hayate-op-mv0075.jpeg hayate-op-mv0533.jpeg hayate-op-mv0563.jpeg hayate-op-mv0655.jpeg hayate-op-mv0747.jpeg hayate-op-mv0765.jpeg hayate-op-mv0789.jpeg hayate-op-mv0854.jpeg hayate-op-mv1092.jpeg hayate-op-mv1119.jpeg hayate-op-mv1149.jpeg hayate-op-mv1239.jpeg hayate-op-mv1328.jpeg hayate-op-mv1414.jpeg hayate-op-mv1499.jpeg hayate-op-mv4871.jpeg hayate-op-mv4946.jpeg Navigation